


Fairy Boots

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternative Rock, Boots - Freeform, Crack, Fairies, Humping at warp factor 9, Literal fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy has been experimenting with his vaccines and causes Kirk to let his guard down. Now McCoy has to save the captain before it is too late and he has a fully aroused Vulcan on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, not getting out of this fandom!

“It was the fairies, Jim!”

“Fairies, Bones?”

“You're damn right I said fairies!”

“And just what were these fairies doing?”

“They were trying to steal Spock's blood! They would have too if I hadn't of stopped them.”

“Bones, have you been experimenting with the vaccines again?”

“...maybe a little.”

“You're confined to your quarters. That's an order, mister!”

“But I damn swear those fairies were wearing boots and trying to steel that Vulcan blood!”

“ENOUGH!”

McCoy flinched and then walked off to his quarters.

He couldn't stop thinking of those fairies. He knew from the look of their boots that they wanted that Vulcan blood to turn them into humans. He swore that he would not let that happen.

On the bridge, Kirk's back was starting to get another kink in it. He decided he would go to his first officer's quarters to see if he could get something done about it. On his way there something hit him over the head and dragged him into a supply closet. Scotty saw this happen and jumped in to save the captain. He dragged him out and fireman carried him right for sickbay. 

“Nurse you gotta call the doctor!”

“What?”

“The captain, he's been hurt bad!”

The nurse called McCoy and Spock and they both came rushing down to see what had happened. They both got there at the same time and got stuck in the door together.

“Move it you damn hobgoblin!”

“You move! I need to see my hubby!”

“Dammit fine!”

McCoy stepped back and Spock flung himself onto Kirk.

“There will be time for affection later, Spock. Right now we need to get the captain fixed up.”

“Logical, doctor.”

McCoy hissed like a cat at Spock and then looked at Scotty.

“Grab me some of my “magical supplies”, Scotty”

“Aye sir”

Scotty went to the shelf in the back of the room

“Doctor, there is no alternative.”

“What, Spock?”

“I took all of your alternative rock tapes to check out.”

“Well how in the hell am I going to cure him if I don't have an alternative.”

“It looks like you will have to do it without. Afterall, there seems to be no alternative.”

“Grrrrrrrrrr.”

McCoy took out his Bones' saw and got to work. He cut open the captain's head to have a look. 

“There it is! Damn brain bleeding!”

Spock cried out at the top of his lungs “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” and jumped onto the captain's body and humped at warp factor 9. Scotty and McCoy could just look on in awe as the vulcan got his last fucks in before they had to launch the captain into space.


End file.
